High-voltage and high-current switching assemblies are used, for example, in electrically operated cars. In order to ensure that no dangerous voltages or currents are present during car maintenance, it is necessary to be able to detect that the switching device is adequately insulated.
Conventionally, one such approach is to take a measurement directly from the electric circuit. Often auxiliary relays serve to couple measurement devices to the circuit. However, this is process and design is very complex.
Another conventional approach is to use a micro-switch to detect the position of the switching assembly. However, this approach is often unreliable since parts of the micro-switch can break down, influencing the switching device so that it no longer functions reliably. Moreover, such a solution is often not effective, because high voltage can be present at the micro-switch under certain circumstances.
There is a need for an alternative approach to easily and reliably ascertain whether the switching assembly is insulated.